Secrets
by hhhmmm
Summary: Odd is depressed when Jeremy and Aelita go out. He can't take it and tells her he loves her. What happens next? Finito!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic ever! Reviews make my day so please leave one if you like it and I'll write more. Criticism and flames are welcome.**

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple now," said Yumi as Jeremy and Aelita walked t their table hand in hand. The two smiled and blushed before sitting down still holding each other's hands. Ulrich and Yumi smiled back at them. Odd just moved his food around on his plate not even looking up. He'd been depressed lately, hi bad jokes were never present in a conversation, he barely ate and he actually started studying. No one noticed because the only thing anyone cared about was Jeremy and his new girl friend. Odd tightened his grip on the fork he was holding as the thought of them together entered his mind.

"Odd are you ok?" asked Aelita who just noticed is strange behavior, "You haven't even touched you crepes yet." Odd looked at her and his cold broken heart warmed that she was concerned about him.

"I'm fine Aelita, I'm…just not hungry, that's all," he told her before getting up. "I'll see you guys later." He exited the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with him?" Yumi wondered out loud. Jeremy shrugged and kept eating.

"Odd's just probably going through a phase," he said with his mouth full of eggs. Everyone else at the table frowned, they knew something was wrong with Odd and they wanted to find out what was troubling their friend.

"I'll go talk to him," Ulrich said downing his orange juice and chasing after the purple clad boy. "Odd! Hey, Odd!" Ulrich yelled trying to get his attention. Odd stopped, turned around and waited while Ulrich caught his breath.

"Odd, you can't keep this up," Ulrich huffed. Odd turned his back to him.

"Ulrich you don't understand!" Odd yelled tossing his hands in the air. "I've never felt this way about anyone…not even Sam," he confessed quietly.

"Oh, wow Odd…I didn't know it was like that," said Ulrich suddenly feeling awful. "Well, why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't know until I lost her," Odd choked out. He felt his throat close up and his eyes sting from the unshed tears. He wiped them away with the sleeve if his sweat shirt. Ulrich put a hand on his room mated shoulder. Odd shrugged it off.

"I kinda wanna be alone Ulrich," Odd said walking off before Ulrich could reply. Ulrich just stood there watching the sad blonde boy disappear into the dorm building.

"So did you find out what was wrong with him?" came a voice behind him. Ulrich jumped and spun around. Aelita held his gaze. He could see worry and concern in her brilliant green eyes. If only she knew it was her wo was causing so much pain. She would hate herself. Ulrich turned away from her before replying. "He wouldn't tell me," He said hanging his head down in shame. He couldn't lie to her without feeling guilty.  
-

Odd took his usual seat at the back in Science an hour later. He put his head on the cool tiled table not really caring aout what Ms. Hertz had to teach. As she rambled on he felt something dry tickle his hand. He looked down at a peice of notebook paper. He looked around, no one was looking at him but he decided to open it. _Xana's attacking _it read. He looked up and saw Aelita looking straight at him. He nodded and the commenced their escape plan. Aelita smiled before falling out of her chair. A few students gasped and huddled around her. "Oh no!" Odd hollered at the top of his voice. Mrs Hertz stopped talking and turned around to scold him.

"Odd you better pray this is important enough for me to stop-"

"Aelita just fainted," he cut her off. Mrs Hertz rushed over, her expression of angered transformed into a look of worry.

"Oh my what happened?" she asked elbowing students out of the way to get a closer look. She rolled Aelita over. She didn't budge.

"I just told you she fainted," he said. Odd mentally slapped him self. He needed to work on his acting. The older woman rolled her eyes.

"I mean how?" he demanded

"I don't know but I'll take her to the infirmiry," he said scooping her up in her arms and rushing out the room before Mrs. Hertz could reply. When the entered the woods he set her down and they crawled into the man hole leading into the sewers.

"Not bad Odd, said Aelita as she caught up to him on the scooter. "Maybe someday you're acting will win you and Oscar."

"Hey don't mock me," he said pouting crossing his arms in front of his chest. She threw her head back and laughed. The same laugh that made him smile even if she was making fun of him. The laugh that brought him out of his spiraling depression and the laugh that made him forget everything that had happened in the past two weeks. Odd hurried up the ladder and reached down to help her up. The raced to the stairs and swung on them before landing on the hard concrete floor. Aelita punched the ladder and they headed down to the scanner room.

"It's about time you got here!" Jeremy voice scolded.

"Well we were-"

"Never mind," he said cutting Aelita off, "Just get in the scanners." A few minutes later Odd and Aelita were sailing through the air on the overboard through the forest replica. Odd leaned side to side and barrel rolled through the assemblage of virtual trees.

"Thanks for warning us about the welcome party Einstein," Odd yelled into the sky. Dumbass, he thought as he barely miss a tree. He smiled as he heard an explosion indicating a hornet was destroyed.

"Good job, Odd," Jeremy said ignoring his previous comment, "now destroy the last ten and you'll be safe."

"Oh so now you see them," Odd yelled into the air.

"Odd look out!" Aelita warned but it was too late. Odd tried to swerve arpund the tree but the tail of the over board collided with it and they were tossed off violently toward the digital void. Aelita's hand hovered over the star on her wrist and soon two delicate pink wings sprouted from her back. She then leaned down, gaining speed at every second, determined to save Odd. She thought of him being virtual forever. She gasped as her heart gave a painful wrench. She was nearing closer and so was the pale yellow of the digital sea. Odd reached out his hand and grasped hers. Without a minute to waste she pulled up just as Odds foot skimmed the digital sea. She heaved upwards again but her momentum slowed even more.

"Hey thanks Aelia you sure are a-aah," Odd was in the middle thanking her when her grip on him loosened. Acting quickly she could Ae;ita wrapped her arms around him and headed for a nearby platform. Odd clutched his chest and sighed. He looked up at her.

"Don't do that ever again!" he told her. She dropped him onto the ground. Odd collapsed and rubbed the mossy green ground with his paws.

"Land, sweet land," he purred.

"Odd," said Aelita nervously as a black mist speed towards them.

"Oh great its that handsome soon of a bitch," Odd groaned. He grabbed Aelita's hand. "Let's go!" he commanded. He and Aelita ran trying to escape the plume of smoke coming to wards him.

"Where's Ulrich and his super sprint when you need him?" Aelita asked as the smoke transformed into William.

"Right here, super sprint!" said a yellow blur tha struck William down.

"What took you so long?" Odd asked his friend. Ulrich grinned. William got up at strted towards them. "Odd take Aelita to the tower," he ordered.

"C'mon Princess," Odd said as he and Aelita ran to the tower. She let go of Odd's hand and disappeared into the tower. Soon the red haze around the tower turned white.

* * *

The moon light shone down on them, illuminating the path on the bridge. Ulrich and Odd walked behind Jeremy and Aelita. They were rambling on about some upgrades for the super computer. Ulrich looked at his friends face. It wasn't overjoyed but it wasn't melancholy either.

"You seem in a good mood," said Ulrich burying his hands into his pockets. Odd smiled.

"I am,"

"I don't mean to sound like an ass hole but why?"

"Because tonight I'm gonna do something that should have been done a long time ago.

"Yea what's that, study?" Ulrich asked. Odd smiled broadly. Ulrich followed suit. Odd dropped his voice to a whisper

"I'm gonna tell Aelita I love her."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thnx to all the people who reviewed the story they meant so much! Anyways here's chapter 2**

Odd raced back to the dorm room. His eyes were stinging and his vision blurred. The same scene kept replaying over and over again. He couldn't stand it. He ran into the bathroom and vomited. His body shuddered and jerked every time he threw up. He heard the door open but he didn't care. The stall door open and a comforting hand placed itself in his shoulder. When he was done a second hand gripped his other shoulder and led him to the sink .Odd washed out his mouth and glanced at the mirror at himself. He didn't recognize the reflection staring back at him. The person looking at him looked like shit. It took him a while to realize it was him he was looking at. He looked awful. His pale face was sweating, his pristine, perfect hair was muddled and there was puke dribbling all over his chin. He washed his face and turned to see his helper. Ulrich gave him a reassuring smile.

"You ok buddy?" Ulrich asked his friend.

"Never better," the ill boy replied sarcastically.

"C'mon Ulrich said leading the purple clad boy out of the bathroom. After the boys changed into some PJ's Ulrich sat Odd down and asked him a serious question.

"Odd you have to tell me...what happened?" he asked cautiously. Odd felt something rise in his throat but he forced it down.

"It was awful"

_Flashback_

_Odd hurried uo the stairs as fast as his feet could take him. He had wolfed down his dinner with much gusto before heading for the dorm rooms. At last he was in the girls corridor. He stopped at Aelita's door. He straightened his cloths, fixed his hair and put on a smile. The door was half opened. Odd knocked but she didn't respond so he decided to walk in._

_"Aelita can I talk to-" Odd stopped cold at the sight before him. Aelita was on her bed but she wasn't alone. Jeremy was there and they were...making out. Her hands were around his neck and his hands around her waist slowly inching down. Their bodies were close and they seemed quite content. Odd rushed out the room as soon as he came in, unable to bear witness to the awful scene going on in her room. He had never experienced anything like this. He could actually hear his own heart shattering into a million pieces. Just the idea of them together sickened him but this...this took things to a whole new level. He understood they were together but he didn't know Jeremy had the balls to actually do it. Next thing he knew it he was in the stall his guts as the scene seemed stuck on rewind in his thoughts_

_End of Flashback_

Ulrich sat there mouth open. All was silent except for the muted snores coming from Kiwi. He had heard of a broken heart but this was awful.

"Wow..." he said unable of saying anything else. He felt bad for Odd. As a couple Jeremy and Aelita could do whatever the hell they damn well pleased. Odd was just in the wrong place at the worst time.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ulrich asked lamely. Nice question, Ulrich scolded to himself.

"No not really," Odd said bluntly before lying down on his bed. He engulfed himself in his purple sheets before switching off the lights and falling into a restless sleep haunted by nightmares.

* * *

Two weeks later Odd avoided everyone as much as he could. He didn't talk much to Yumi and Aelita only when it was necessary but every night he opened up to Ulrich, the only person he felt he could trust. He barely said a word to Jeremy, thats the only person he didn't miss talking too. But he had no choice but talk to him today since Xana was launching another attack.

"Odd Della Robbia," the teacher said suddenly. His pale sunken in face was twisted into a scowl. "Is there something wrong that you need to ignore my class?"

"Nothing sir, but may I please go to the infirmiry?"

Odd raced out the room. He got a text from Jeremy saying Aelita was on Lyoko alone and was being hunted down by William. He ran through the woods and didn't stop until he was in the scanners.

"Transfer Odd,"

"Scanner Odd,"

"Virtualization,"

Soon Odd was on his over board racing through the arctic expanse of the polar region. The blonde haired boy urged it to go faster when he was William. He had Aelita slung over his shoulder as he made his way to the edge of the sector. Odd collided into William and Aelita flew out of his arms. Odd turned sharply on hid over board and caught Aelita in his arms. Her eye lids flutterd befor her eyes locked into his.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," he said. For a moment they were lost an nothing existed. No mission, no Lyoko, no giant wall they were approaching at a dangerous speed, just each other. However said wall wasn't easy to avoid and they crashed into it. Aelita groaned and cradled the back of her neck.

"Nice piloting Odd," she snapped picking herself up.

"Well excellent co-piloting Aelita," Odd shot back. "When the pilot is abstracted it's the co-pilots obligation to pilot the air craft."

"Wow,"Aelita said in mock awe, "Such big words." As they continued to banter back and forth hey didn't notice William advancing towards them on his tarantulas until Odd was hit by a wave of lasers.

"Odd," she cried and ran to his said. He was lying in a heap on the cold icy floor.

"You ok?"

"I'll live," he said jumping up and grabbing her hand. "C'mon we've gotta get outta here."

"Jeremy why didn't you tell us about the tarantulas?" asked Aelita as she dodged another laser.

"You guys should be alert at all times, I did that to teach you a lesson," he said in a bossy tone.

"Lesson?" Odd demanded, "I could have gotten devirtualized back there leaving Aelita on her own. But thanks for the lesson Professor Dumbass." Aelita

involuntarily laughed.

"You think thats funny" Jeremy asked anger dripping from his voice. Aelita instantly silenced herself. Odd raised an eyebrow.

"Aelita-" Odd tried to say but another laser hit him in the chest.

"Odd," Jeremy warned, "You only have thirty life points left,"

"This never would have happened if you just warned us about the damn tarantulas," said Odd as he obliterated one . "But I think my suberb skills can make up for you awful mistake." William jumped off the tarantula and ran towards the pair.

"Hey William when are you gonna realized you're not Aelita's type?" taunted Odd. William and his tarantula strode towards him. "Aelita run to the tower!" Odd shouted barely missing the threatening blade of William's sword. Aelita took of reluctantly, she wanted to help Odd but the scanner was more important.

Aelita clutched her had as she stepped out of the scanner. That was virtualization wasn't making her feel so good. She felt dizzy and fell forward only to be caught by Odd.

"Good job Princess,"Odd grinned down on her. The elevator doors open and Jeremy ran over to them. Jeremy bounced Odd out of the way and hugged Aelita.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked his girl friend. Before she could answer Odd burst into the conversation.

"No, she's not ok," he said angrily. "How could you send her to Lyoko alone? What's wrong whith you? She could have be divirtualized and Xana could have succeeded." Jeremy dropped Aelita and went up into Odds face.

"I don't need someone dumber than me telling me what to do," he said in a quiet growl.

"You may be smarter but I have a hell of a lot more common sense than you," Odd smirked jabbing Jeremy in the chest. Jeremy pushed him and Odd oushed back. Soon there was a blur of fists as the two boys fought.

"Stop!" Aelita shouted trying to get their attention. Neither listened, both too caught up i the moment. Jeremy sat on Odd and threw a punch. Odd lazily inclined his head and Jeremy's blow whizzed pa him and struck the hard metal ground. Jeremy cried out in pain and clutched his throbbing hand. Odd kicked him off and reversed the position furiously punching the weak boy under him. Odd let out all his anger and sadness on Jeremy's face as he repeatedly attacked it until two thin hands entangled themselves around his waist and dragged him off. He looked at Aelita and gasped at what he saw. Her eyes were crying and beyond the misty haze of her tears he saw anger sadness and most importantly fear. He had never seen her so scared in his life. Odd got up, took one last lok and Jeremy's bruised and bleeding face and left the scanner room, using the ladder. Aelita watched him go and started to go after him when she felt a hand snake around her ankle. Jeremy gave her one last pleading look before he passed out from the pain. Aelita sighed and carried Jerem'y limp body to the elevator.

Aelita ran through the deserted halls of the dorm building. It was well past curfew but she didn't bother to take her time to be quiet. She had just dropped of Jeremy at the infirmiry before taking off not hearing the nurse's questions. She finally reached the room she was looking for. Without stopping to catch her breath or before stopping to think she flung open the door ran up to the rooms occupant and kissed him senseless. Odd pulled back and gave her a questioning look.

"Aelita, what-" Odd was cut of by her lips as she crushed them against his once more.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! She likes him back but the story's not over yet. How will Jeremy take this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a little Thanksgiving gift from me. Thanx again to the people for reviewing! You made me smile. So I've been neglecting Yumi and Ulrich so this chapter will have more of them in it. Btw i needed the movie to remind her of the current situation and this was the first thing that came to mind.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Code Lyoko. *sad face*.**

Aelita woke up to the slim rays of light sneaking their way into her room. She sat up, yawned and stretched. The pink haired girl had woken up happy for the first time in a while, but soon the memories from two weeks ago flashed before her eyes. She shut them tight and fell back on her bed. She tried to delete the scenes but they refused from tormenting her conscience.

_Flashback_

_"Aelita," Odd breathed out in a husky whisper as he continued to nip her soft lips. She gasped when a moaned formed in the back of her throat. Never had she felt a pleasing experience when kissing Jeremy. Maybe because Jeremy doesn't make you feel half as good as Odd does, a little voice in her mind told her. Jeremy, she thought. Aelita pulled back. Odds mouth was still open and his eyes were glued shut. He opened one before smiling at her. _

_"What's the matter Princess?" he asked slowly approaching her. Aelita moved back. She couldn't believe what she had done! The Lyoko warrior stepped back until her back hit the door. Odd's smile was replaced with a frown. _

_"Aelita?" he asked cautiously reaching a hand out to touch her. Aelita knew he meant to harm but her arms flew up to her face protectedly. Odd stopped and gave her a curious look. _

_"I'm sorry Odd," she said before bolting out the room. Odd grabbed her arm and turned her aound to face him. There were tears streaming down her innocent face. Odd reached out his hand to cup her face and she leaned into his comforting touch._

_"Aelita tell me what's wrong," he said pulling her closer into an embrace. She stood there her head in the crook of his neck, now glistening with her tears. She wanted to tell him, but no wrds came out. After a couple minutes she pulled back, wiped her face and said_

_"I'm sorry Odd," _

_Sje kissed his cheek and left. He wanted to chase after her, he really did but she need space and time. Odd returned to his room and layed down on his bed confused and pleasured on what just happened._

Aelita banged her head on the tiled shower wall. The hot water scorched her back but she didn't care, she felt she damn right deserved it. She had cheated on Jeremy with his friend no less. But she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling anmore. Ever since she had started going out with Jeemy she felt herself wanting to be with the funny young boy. He always protected her in the real world and in Lyoko.

"Stupid dumbass!" she said banging her head on the ugly tiled wall. She felt a pain shoot up from the top of her head down to the base of her spine. She closed her eyes and let the dizzyness fade out before hopping out the shower and getting dressed. She had performed and outstanding job of avoiding her friends(excluding Yumi and Ulrich) but she had a feeling her luck was about to run out today.

And right she was.

The tension surround was so thick you could choke on it. Adding onto that an eerie, awkward silence that made even the surrounding tables uncomfortable. Aelita sat down at the table keeping her eyes cast downward, avoiding Jeremy and Odd.

"Hey Aelita," Yumi greeted her friend as she sat down. Aelita sent a puny, pathetic attempt of a smile her way before sitting down across from her next to Ulrich who prayed words of thanks for the first time in years at Yumis excuse for breaking the unbearable silence. But the tension was back and thicker than ever when Jeremy sat down. Aelita, her eyes refusing to look at anything besides her breakfast. The awkward silence continued before Aelita excused herself and left, Jeremy followed suit going out a different exit abandoning his breakfast leaving Yumi and Ulrich alone.

Ulrich looked confused before asking, "What haappened?"

Yumi shrugged and continued to eat her breakfast. "I wish I knew, hey have you seen Odd?" she asked trying to switch to a diffrent subject. Maybe one less uncomfortable.

"That's funny I was about to ask you the same question," the boy replied. Yumi gave him a confused look.

"You're room mates, you should know these things,"

"Yea but we haven't talked in like two weeks, he always keeps to himself, and he comes back at like three in the morning and when I wakes up he's not there," Ulrich told her. I weird alien feeling started bubbling him his stomach and suddenly he wasn't so hungry anymore.

"That's weird Jeremy, Odd _and_ Aelita have been acting strange, you don't think-" Yumi started.

"That there's something going between them?" he finished for her.

"Yeah," she said, "I think there is, and I'll be damned if I don't find out what it is." Ulrich mentally smiled at her determination. Yumi was always so kind and thoughtful, strong, independent, beautiful. His mind started rambling about all he loved about Yumi.

"Ulrich...UUlllrriiiccchh," Yumi drawled out his name waving a hand in his face trying to drag him out of his trance.

"Wha-What oh hey Yumi, what's uh what's up?"

"What were you thinking about?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

"So about Aelita, Odd and Jeremy what are we gonna do about them," said Ulrich trying to worm his way out of the current situatuation.

"Oh yea! So what I was thinking is that we could ask them whats wrong," she suggested.

"That's too blunt and we haven't talked to them in a while,"

"Yeah how about me and Aelita have a sleep over and you and Odd have a guys night out, we could slip in the conversation," Yumi suggested. Ulrich smiled at the idea.

"Yeah that's not too bad," he said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Okay we'll ask them at lunch,"

A slight chill snaked its way through the buildings. The chilly air was snapping at the young girls ears as they stroled casually on the desolate streets, heir laughter filling the night.

* * *

"How could you enjoy that?" Yumi asked. The ad just seen a movie _ Jane's Great Adventure. _Aelita's eyes were glued to the screen, Yumi however nearly fell asleep. It was a story about a young girl who wakes up from a life long nap and goes and discovers the world. Yumi was hesitant at first but it was either that or _The Secret Labyrinth _which is said to be the scariest movie of the year but now Yumi was wishing she had choosen the movie that would make her fear the thought of sleep than watch a movie that lulled her into sleep.

"How could you not enjoy that," Aelita retorted.

"It was disgusting,"

"It was magical,"

"Magical?" her black haired warrior asked. What I'd do for a friend, she said mentally.

"Yes," said her pink haired friend. Aelita was kind of naive but also innocent and pure and thats why Yumi liked her. Thats also why she must have liked that movie. Another breeze blew by making them shiver.

"Is your house far away?" Aelta asked over the racket of her teeth rattling.

"No just a block away," said Yumi rubbing her arms with her hands.

They finially reached her house and went inside for the warmth. The two girls then went upstairs to Yumi's room.

"It was nice of your parents to let me stay for the night," Aelita siad changing into her pajamas(pink of course).

"Who said they agreed," Yumi called from the living room, "they're out of town for a while." Aelita was about to lecture her but Yumi put a movie into the DVD player.

"So what are we watching now?" Aelita asked. She'll save lecturing Yumi for another day.

"I forget the title but it's really good," said Yumi sitting cross legged on a pillow placed on the floor. Aelita lounged on the sofa with the afghan wrapped around her legs.

"What's it about?"

Yumi smiled at her friend, "you'll see."

About two hours later Aelita was in tears, wiping her face as the end credits appeared on the screen. Yumi was comforting her friend, rubbing her back. "C'mon Aelita it wasn't that sad. It was a tragic love story about a young musician who cheats on her rich boyfriend for a poor artist. Everything goes well until the rich boyfriend finds out and murders the writer. The young musician heart-broken and devasted killed the rich man before taking her own life. It was dark, but enchanting and moving. Throughout the movie all Aelita kept thinking was 'story of my freaking life'.

"I was depressing," she wailed more tears slipping down her face. "It almost remind me of..."

Aelita stopped crying and Yumi ceased rubbing her back. She gave a curious look at Aelita.

"What does it remind you of?" Yumi asked her friend. Aelita looked around nervously.

"Forget I said anything,"

"Aelita-"

"It's nothing really," she said a little too quickly.

"Aelita," said Yumi looking straight at her friend, "You can tell me anything you know that." After what seemed like an eternity of pondering Aelita finally nodded her head.

"I'll tell but please to think of me worse after," she pleaded.

"I would never,"

* * *

One confession later Yumi handed her friend a cup of hot chocolate. It was early in the morning and both girls were exhausted but Yumi refused to rest. After hearing this she couldn't sleep. Now finding out what had cause all of this weird tension for the past month she could do anything but sleep right now.

"Have you talked to Odd about it?" Yumi asked handing her a napkin. Aelita accepted it gratefully and wiped her tears.

"No, I"ve been afraid to confront him," she said between sobs. She'd been doing a lot of crying lately.

"Aelita trust me the sooner you tell him you made a mistake the easier things will get,"

Aelita looked at her, "Yumi I don't think what I did was a mistake." That hit Yumi like a ton of of bricks to the face.

"Aelita you cheated on Jeremy," she said in a hushed tone as if Jeremy was right outside the window eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yes but I-I like Odd," she confesesd softly, "but I also like Jeremy." Yumi sighed. It was better when I didn't know what was happening, she said to herself.

"Aelita-I love you, you're like the sister I never had and I'm telling you this for you're own good. You have to choose one or the other."

Aelita gave a dry humorless laugh. "If only it was that easy." Yumi replied with a yawn.

"C'mon lets go to bed," said Aelita trying to get off the subject. Yumi wanted to continue the subject but was honestly too tired to even think straight. The grirls said their goodnights and got settled fo bed. Yumi closed her eyes as the first rays of the sun peeked in through the windows. I wonder if Ulrich has had better luck, she thought before finally drifting off into an easy, well deserved sleep.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3. Thanks too all the people who read and reviewed. I tried to make them as in character as possible. You can leave a rewiew and tell me how I'm doing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you thank you to all the people who reviewed. That was the best part of my thanksgiving. Hope you guys had a good one. So here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show would still be on so no I don't own :'(**

"What a waste of money!" Odd shouted throwing his hands in the air.

Ulrich grinned at his friend,"It wasn't that bad,"

"It was shit on a screen," he said flatly shoving his hands into his pockets, Ulrich did the same. The had just come back from seeing _The Secret Labyrinth _which was allegedly supposed to be the scariest movie of the year so of course Odd was all for it.

"I mean you could tell when the monster was going to attack, so predictable," the young boy continued.

"Odd stop bitching already the movies over, let it go," Ulrich complained. Odd crossed his hands infront of his chest and huffed.

The two hurried back to the dorms to escape the cold. The dashed to theirs rooms and changed into some PJ's before slipping in a SubDigitals CD into the stereo.

"So,"said Ulrich.

"So" Odd echoed.

"Whas up? I barely see you anymore,"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same," Ulrich said slipping from the bed to the floor. Odd took this oppurtunity of silence to stare out the window. His thoughts, as they had been for the past two weeks, were on Aelita.

_Does she hate me? She hasn't said a word in two weeks. She wanted time I think two weeks is enough. Maybe I should confront her. No. Eh, maybe I should, I could show her I love her that way...or is that too desperate._

Ulrich snapped his fingers in front of Odd.

"Penny for you thoughts?" he asked. Odd was brought back to Earth. He looked at Ulrich, his best friend, his room mate. He and Ulrich told each other everything and if one didn't want to talk about it, the other would easily guess...they knew each other that well. Ulrich was the brother he never, and wished he had.

"If I told you you'd hate me forever," Odd said turning to face the wall. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know I had plently of chances to hate you before what makes a difference now?" Ulrich said. Odd spun back around and gave a small smile.

"Fine. But you have to promise to not tell Jeremy," said Odd.

"Why can't I-?"

"Just promise me," Odd pleaded with his hands clasped together.

"I promise,"

"Well, you know how you told me to tell Aelita how I felt?" Odd asked

"Yep," said Ulrich. This wasn't anything new.

"You also know how I saw them kissing and nearly died," said Odd. He stopped and shuddered for a bit.

"Uh huh," replied Ulrich tapping his foot.

"WELL you know how we had that mission and Jeremy decided to be an ass hole and I got mad-"

"And you got into a fight," Ulrich finished for him patience wearing thin.

"Okay so after that-"

"Jesus Christ spit it out already god damnit!" Ulrich yelled in his face.

"Ok, ok calm the hell down I'm getting there," Odd exclaimed.

"Aelitaissedme," Odd muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Aelita came over and kissed me," Odd whispered. Ulrich's mouth dropped open into a perfect 'O'.

"She what?"

"You heard me," Odd said suddenly jumping into braggart mode. "Came straight in and kissed me."

"You're lying!" the more humble boy accused jabbing a finger in his friends chest. Odd threw on a cocky grin.

"Oh no I don't lie about serious things like this," Odd said.

"Well then what happened?" Ulrich asked suddenly intrested and eager to find out. Odd's smirk fell of his face straight to the floor.

"Uh...she...er...ran out the room," said Odd suddenly sheepish. His room mate collapsed on the floor laughing. Odd had never heard Ulrich laugh so loud or so long.

Odd looked at the stereo clock. Five minutes was long enough. Odd kicked glass of water that splashed on Ulrich's face. After the young boy had calmed down Ulrich wiped the water off of his face and sat back down on the bed, silent but still smiling.

"You thinks its funny? Odd demanded.

"No being rejected isn't funny, bragging about someone kissing you only to have them run out the room...that shit's hilarious,"

Odd hung his head down in embarassment for a while.

"So what are you gonna do?"Ulrich asked his friend. Odd shut of the stereo.

"She said she wanted time..." said Odd.

"Two weeks is long enough,"

"Hey sometimes she likes to take her time on delicate subjects like these and I appreciate that," Odd snapped. Oh, forgot he loved her, Ulrich mentally slapped himself.

"You should talk to her," the boy suggested. Odd looked at him like he just mentioned a suicide mission.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that with _Jeremy_ hovering around her?" Odd asked his best friend with a quirked blonde eyebrow.

Ulrich smiled,"we have that science project coming up, if you make sure Mrs Hertz pairs you two together no problem."Odd face lit up.

"Hey good idea maybe I should start calling you Einstein," Odd joked.

"Nah, it's not really my thing." A comfortable silence engulfed the room.

"Ulrich?" Odd asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not being ungrateful but why are you helping me get with Aelita when you know it'll break Jeremy's heart?" Ulrich sighed.

"Because your my best friend and technically...Aelita deserves much better." Odd jumped off his bed and landed on Ulrich and gave him a body crushing hug.

"ULRICH YOU'RE THE BESTEST FRIEND A GUY COULD ASK FOR YOU KNOW THAT?" Odd screamed in his friend's ear.

"Yea I know, same for you too," Ulrich gasped. Odd continued to suffocate him for a couple more minutes.

"Hey Odd?"

"Yea?"

"Get off,"

* * *

Jeremy say in his room, his face and desk basking in the pale yellow light the desk lamp emitted. He was typing furiously on the keyboard entering the code that could free William. He stopped to rest his fingers. The over intellectual boy lounged on his bed and stared up at the ugly gray ceiling. Jeremy's thought drifted over to Aelita as they had been for a while. Sometimes they were subtle and sometimes not. But they were on her all the same and how she was spending less and less time with him. In fact everyone was moving farther and farther away especially Aelita and Odd. The later he didn't care for but the former drove him into insanity. Jeremy hopped off the bed and started pacing.

_Does she hate? Why is she spending less time with me? I haven't talked to her in five days. I haven't kissed her in fifteen days! Oh God what if she doesn't like me anymore!._ Jeremy felt the world spinning and he clutched his chest. His heart was beating rapidly and so hard he could feel its pulses in his ears. After a few erractic breaths to try to calm himself down Jeremy fell to the floor still gasping. _No Jeremy she still likes you, she would never leave. _That made him feel better. _I should talk to her when she gets back from Yumi's, we need to have a talk..._ Jeremy smiled mischievously as those not so subtle thoughts entered his mind.

**Warning: Jeremy might be a bit OOC next chapter but I'll try to make him as Jeremy-ish as possible**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Whoop. Never thught I"d get this far so thinks for the reviews and inspiration.**

**Do I really have to say the disclaimer every time? **

Breakfast on Monday morning wasn't as bad as expected. Everyone was at the table, no glares were thrown or dirty looks avoided and there was actually laughter at the table. A sound that almost ceased to exist for the past two weeks. The bell rang and everyone began filtering out of the cafeteria.

"Hey you guys coming?" asked Odd as Ulrich and Yumi hung back.

"We'll be there in a second," Yumi called out and grabbed Ulrich before he could get up. Odd shrugged and walked away.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

"Did you find out anything?" the black haired girl asked.

"I foud outna shit load of stuff but if I told you, you'd kill Odd, did you find anything?"

"Same here you'd murder Aelita in her sleep," she replied.

"Well how about we say it at the same time?" he suggested. Yumi nodded.

"Ok, one," she started.

"Two, THREE!"

"Aelita kissed Odd!" Yumi shouted a little loudly. She glared at Ulrich who had kept his mouth shut.

"You bastard!" she accused.

"What I forgot to speak," he defended himself. She fumed at the Lyoko samurai.

"Well don't feel to bad, Odd told me the same thing and he also loves her," said Ulrich. Yumi was speechless.

"Wow," she managed to speak.

"Yeah,"

"Poor Jeremy if he find out he'd be devasted!"

"Yea but in all fairness he dosent deserve her," Ulrich said nonchalantly.

"Well yea but Jeremy loves her,"

"Too bad," he shrugged.

"So are you helping Odd?" she asked curios to know.

"Hell yea he's my best friend. Yumi smiled weakly, "Ok then."

"Gotta get to class and put phase one in action," Ulrich told her rising from his seat.

"Care to share," she asked raising a perfect black eyebrow. The lae bell rang.

"Nope gotta go," he called out over his shoulder.

* * *

"Today I'll be giving out you partners," said Mrs Hertz. They were on the bus to the woods for a science project. Odd was next to Ulrich and Odd were sitting next to each other and across from them giggling and whispering were Aelita and Jeremy. Odd mind was racing a mile a minute. _What do say, where do I start?What if we're not partners, I'll never talk to her! What if she rejects me? What if Jeremy finds out and sneaks some weird virus into my hot chocolate?_

Odd started hyperventilating. ULrich noticing his friends anxiety put a comforting arm on his friends shoulder.

"Hey don't sweat it about being partners with her, try to focus on what to actually say to her," he told Odd.

"What if we're not partners?" Odd asked.

"You will trust me,"

"What are you some freaking psychic?"

Ulrich smirked, "Something like that."

"Herve and Nicholas. Sissi and Theo. Odd and...hhhmmm," Mrs Hertz was looking at her sheet on who she partnered togetjer and there was a smudge next to Odds name.

"Uhm, Odd and Aelita, Jeremy and Ulrich," she finished as the bus came to a complete start. "Ok," she commanded, "get started." Odd ran of the bus and performed backflip.

"You seem happy," came a voice from behind him. Aelita, Ulrich and a pissed off Jeremy came towards him.

"Uh yea I'm just happy to uh do science, yeah," he blurted out. Ulrich shook his head. Lame excuse, he thought.

"C'mon Aelita," Odd said grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the forest, "let's get started." Within a few seconds they disappeared. Jeremy started off in their direction but Ulrich grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey, loook over their!" he said and pulled Jeremy in the opposite direction.

About twenty minutes later Aelita and Odd were chillin under an old oak trees. Aelita laughed when the leaves fell on her face and Odd did his best to explain to her the concept of changing seasons. It was, of course, a fail and Aelita laughed at his attempt.

"Aelita," Odd said after a while. She turned to face him and she scooted closer to him.

"Remeber that time two weeks ago when you kissed me?" he asked. Aelita blushed.

"Yeah," she said quietly. Odd took a deep breath.

"Aelita I-I love you!" he blurted out. He hoped no one heard that. Well no one except her.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you," he repeated quietly. For a second there was deafening silence he prayed would go away. She looked down on the ground, leaves littering it.

"I know you might not love me, that you love Jeremy instead but I thought you ought to know," he said his eyes cast to the ground. Odd felt the tears coming on. _She dsen't love me! Hell she probably doesn't even like me anymore, not even as a friend._ The tears were threatening to spill and he just let them fall freely down his face, leaving glittering tracks on his cheeks. Aelita crawled over to him and grabbed his face gently with her hands. She was shocked when she saw him crying. Odd crying over me? she thought.

"Odd I-I like you a lot too," she said quietly. The tears stopped flowing from his eyes.

"Really?" he asked. She kissed him.

"Was that a good enough answer?"

"Oh yeah,"

* * *

The two walked hand in hand back to the rest of the group. As the approached the class the reluctantly let go of each other but stayed close. A few minutes later Ulrich was hauling Jeremy back to the rest of the group. Ulrch panned the class for Aelita and Odd. When he saw their silly grins and stolen glances he figured out things must have gone well. On the bus ride home Odd sat next to Aelita, much t Jeremy's disappointment. No it was their time to giggle and whisper among themselves. Jeremy glared at them from across the aisle. Ulrich put in his earphones and cranked up his iPod trying to drown the sound of Jeremy's angry labored breathing. Finially, thought Ulrich as they hopped off the bus. He saw Aelita kiss Odd on the cheek goodnight and he walked, dazed, over to Ulrich.

"So I take it things went well," Ulrich asked his room mate who was still in a trance.

"It went AMAZING!" Odd yelled in his friends face. He continued to talk about it until the reached their dorms. Odd fell asleep happier than he'd ever been

_**Meanwhile**_

Aelita changed into some black shorts and a pink camisole for bed. She was still smiling from the days previous events. They were all good until Jeremy surfaced her mind. _Poor Jeremy I feel awful. But Odd is just so much fun and kind and funny and handsome and he can actually be smart if he tries._ Her mentall rants continued until there was a knock on the door. Aelita looked at her desk clock, it was 9:32 PM. Aelita got up and opened the door.

"Jeremy?" she asked. Yup it was Jeremy all right but here was something...off. Not XANA-ish but still something different, and she didn't like it.

"Hello Aelita," he said in a cool voice. He breezed into her room.

"Jeremy its after 9:30," she whined but Jeremy just sat on her bed and pated the space down next to him. She sat down and he took her hand.

"I haven't spent any time with you lately," he cooed. She shuddered.

"I talked to you on the bus today,"

"NO! That was Odd," he yelled at her. For a second he lost his cool but regained his composure.

"What I meant to say was we haven't spent _alone _time," he said in a suave as hell voice. Aelita didn't find it very sexy. Infact she felt uncomfortable.

"Jeremy, what-" she was instantly interrupted by a rough unexpected kiss. Aelita pulled away.

"Jeremy, stop," she pleaded but the kiss got rougher. He pressed his weight on her and she fell back on the bed with him on top of her. She squirmed under him but he didn't budge. Finally he pulled back, a mischievous grin plastered onto his face. Aelita pulled back and slapped him. Hard. His face was bright red and it cooled down into an ugly dark red blotch. Jeremy stared at her, confusion anger and hurt shinning from his eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked nursing his bruised cheek.

"What was that for?" she eachoed. "You kissed me!"

"I'm your boyfriend," he said.

"Yea but I said stop and you wouldn't listen, you hurt me," she told him tears brimming her eyes. Jeremy took a step towards her. She took three steps back.

"Aelita I'm sorry I didn't hear you it's just that I haven't seen you in so long...I missed you." His voice was dripping with compassion and regret but his eyes were barren of it. He was lying. Jeremy knew he's lying and Aelita knows too.

**Yea the whole "I love you scene could have been more romantic but thats too bad. Yea i know Jeremy was OOC but also thats too bad.**

**So they're together but everything isn't rainbows and sunshine. Now the have to keep their affair a secret.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yippe! Chapter 6! Amazing that I've gotten this far. Thanks again to the people who reviewed and a big thnx to Darkangelodd who pointed out some stuff. Hugs to you! Anyway ranting done. Story time!**

**Oh and I don't own**

Aelita grabbed Odd and dragged him onto a storage closet. Odd took a second to pan around at his surroundings.

"A freaking storage closet?" he asked her with an elevated eyebrow. "Really?". Aelita laughed.

"Shut up or we'll get caught," she said quietly putting a finger to his lips.

"Yeah Milly and Tamiya will have a feild day if they discover two cousins making out in a closet," he grinned. Aelita smiled devishly before speaking.

"Hhhmm, I think they won't since we're not doing nothing you just stated,"

"Now we are," he said before kissing her. The kiss was gentle but heated up very quickly as their tounges engaged in an epic battle for dominance and control. Odd gently tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth earning him a heart-felt moan from his pink haired girlfriend. Their affair had been going on for two months now and Jeremy never suspected a thing, thinking Aelita was his and only his. The two met secretly and told no one, not even YUmi and Ulrich, of their midnight meetings. Odd pulled away panting slightly,Aelita pouted.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time," he whispered pulling her into an embrace.

"I know," she said just as soft resting her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat. It was slow and calming, she closed her eyes.

"Where have you been all this time?" he asked stroking her hair and back. She hesitated a moment.

"With Jeremy, he's been acting suspicious and paranoid," she admitted. Odd's relaxed heart beat was now racing as his anger spiked.

"You what?"

"Odd I"m sorry but-"

"No Jeremy's too god damn clingy your just encouraging him," he said sharply.

"Odd you know I care for both of-" Odd pulled her away cutting her off. He paced around the cramped area for a few minutes. He turned to face her. She tried to read his expression, searching his face for one but none was present.

"You said we'd be together," he said pointing an accusing finger at her. "Just me and you, no third wheel, no love triangle."

"Yea but Odd I love him as well!" she shouted in his face. A heavy silence cozied itself in the room.

"What?"

"I said love him too," she said a bit more firmly. Odd gave a dry humorless laugh. Bastard, he muttered under his breath.

"You said you loved me," he said. His voice was shaking and there was obvious pain in his voice.

"Yes, I love you both,"

"You can't love two people,"

"Yes I can, you don't know what it's like, being torn against two people. It's impossible to choose who too love and who not too love, I should know of all people, "

Odd slid down to the floor and cradled his hands in his head. He stayed like that for a while, just rocking back and forth. It scared Aelita. She bent down to his height. "Odd.."

"Leave me alone," came an unrecognizable voice. She pulled back and he got up and ran out the room. She grabbed his arm before he could flee.

"Just leave me hell alone," he pleaded trying to break out of her surprising strong grip.

"Odd please I-"

"Princess, please," he begged. She hesitantly let go of his arm and he left the room. Aelita sank to floor and began to cry. _Oh God. He must hate me now. Why did I tell him that I loved Jeremy._ Hot salty rivers swam down her face. The thought of Odd hating her drove a knife through her heart. She clutched her chest and gasped feeling the oxygen withdraw from her body. She lay there hyperventilating wishing the pain was over. She was gasping clawing in thin air for anything, anything at all. She hoped, prayed for the end, she couldn't live like this. Her lungs were screaming for air, but their wish was not granted. Her face was turning paler by the second and she begged her body to function but all her hope was in vain and decided it would be best if it was just over. She got her wish when blackness engulfed her vision.

* * *

Aelita woke up, still in the closet, still on the ground. She sat up and rubbed her aching head, then remember the reason she had passed out the collapsed to the floor again beginning the same routine. This time she actually fought it and was victorious only suffering multiple waves of neasea. She sat and cried again. She couldn't live that this. She couldn't go on with her life knowing one of the people she loved practically hated her. The tears fell harder. She decided that if Odd didn't love her, she couldn't love life. Aelita would be a hallow shell, a ghost of her former self. She knew life would be pointless without his love and her living in it would just be a waste of space. She'd have to do something about that.

**Oh shit! Oh shit! What's she gonna do? Next chapter she'll be kinda OOC but I think she's impulsive and doesn't think things thru. Like that ep where she ran away cuz Sissy was being a bitch. You'll see what I mean next chapter which will probably be done by the time you finish this. Agh! so many OOC situations! Oh and REVIEW! They make my day. Flames of course are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, only one review for the last chapter. I must be losing my touch =( Anyways here's chapter 7. Very dark and god damn it its a little OOC but love makes you do crazy shit. Long ass chapter. Enjoy.**

Aelita slowly made her way to the factory her tears leaving trails behind her. She took a good look around, she liked the forest. She continued walking until she reached the Hermitage. She entered through the rusty ivy covered gates and went inside the ancient rotting house. She stood in the living room and closed her eyes, breathing in the musty ancient scent, feeling the presence of her father.

"Good bye daddy," she whispered to the empty house. She went out through the back door and went into the sewer through the secret door way. She took her sweet little time in the sewers. She'd miss them even if they were disgusting she loved everything on Earth ever since the day Jeremy materialized her. The young girls paradigm was great. _Jeremy_, she thought. She felt bad for doing this since what he did was about to be in vain. She reached the factory at last and swung on the ropes one last time and entered the elevator one last time. She took it to the top. She climbed out through the hole in the top of the elevator, hopped on a ledge then entered through a vent. She didn't stop crawling until he reached the roof of the factory. She sighed and looked at the town, alive. The poor girl drank in the artifical vista laid before her eyes. She'd miss that too, she'd miss it all. Aelita stood on the edge of the roof and peered down into the roof at the river below. She took somethings out of her sweater pocket. Four pieces of paper, and a pencil. In them she wrote her goodbyes to her friends

_Yumi,_

_You've always been so kind to me. You taught me many things about being a human girl. For that I am grateful, you were the first person I told my most disgraceful secret too and you still excepted me. You excepted me even though, my secret could have ruined a perfect friendship. You were the sister I never had, always protecting me from the world's dangers. I'm sorry Yumi._

Next she wrote Ulrichs

_Ulrich, I first have to thank you. Thank you for protecting me all those times on Lyoko and on Earth. You were like me protective older brother making sure I stayed out of trouble. You taught me to defend myself, but I can' apply your teachings now since the very thing trying to harm me is myself, by the time you read this I'll already have been harmed. Goodbye Ulrich_

Now she composed Jeremy's

_Jeremy I can't thank you enough for what you've done. Bringing me into that wonderful world of yours. The sights, smells and sounds, the different things I learned everyday. You worked on it every single waking moment you could spare for over a year, all for me. I can't thank you enough, it would be respectful if I thanked you again in person but...I couldn't bring myself to do that. I couldn't face anyone. I also apologize for being a bad girlfriend. Sorry to leave you hanging but I can't tell you why. Thank you Jeremy._

Finally it was Odd's

_Odd. You've been my best friend. Whenever I was down you could always cheer me up. I always felt a strong friendship with you. And then you told me something that drive me insane with confusion. But it made me think about somethings. So thank you for that. Thank you for you love. The two months I was with you were the best of my short lived Earth life. I remember the first words you said to me. You said I was cutie. Odd you've made me so happy the transitory time I was here and I wish that I made you just as happy as happy as you made me me. I love you Odd._

She finished the letters. A giant load was lifted off her shoulders but it came back and re-entered her heart. She took the letters down to the computer room and left them on the chair before returning back to the roof. She took a deep breath and reached into her sweater pocket again and pulled out a knife. She stole it from the cafeteria on her way there. Why the cafeteria was open this late was lost on her. The looked down at the river. She never learned to swim, if the knife didn't kill her the river would. She stared at the knife gleaming in her hands. The metal was shinny and glistened in the moonlight, mocking her, teasing her while she rethought her plan. She looked at her reflection in the knife and glance at what she saw. A sad, sad, little girl. She had fear and pain spilling from her eyes as invisible tears. Her face was pale and seemed to sink in. Ruining the whites of her eyes was a splash of red from the tears that had fallen and were still falling. She made up her mind, she was gonna do it. She placed the blade of the knife on her left wrist. It was cool and smooth and deadly. Just as she was a bout to drag it across her tender skin a voice from behind startled her.

"Aelita, Aelita, Aelita," I said in a_ tsk tsk_ kind of voice. "Someone as smart as you should know what your doing is god damn stupidity." Odd turned and saw Odd standing there casually, hands deep in his pockets, his face as serious as it had ever been. Aelia was almost over joyed to see him until she remembered the reason why she was was up here...him.

"Stay away," she warned removing the blade from her wrist and waving it in the air in front of him. He disobeyed and took a few steps towards her.

"Aelita give me the knife," he said.

"No, don't come any closer,"

"Princess please just tell me what's wrong,"

"No I...I can't talk to you right now,"she said. For a second Odd stopped his advances.

"Ok," he said. She turned back to river readjusting the knife to her wrist when it was grabbed from her hand. Odd took the knife and chucked it off the roof into the river below. He grabbed Aelita by the waist and picked her up and took her away from the edge of the roof. She thrashed and kicked him but he refused to let her go. When he put her down she punched his chest over and over again letting out all her anger on him. Odd winced every time her blows struck him but for Aelita he'd take her pain and anger and sorrow any day. He then felt his shirt get moist. They stood there for what felt like eternity and a day until her crying stopped and her ragged breathing evened out. Odd picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the dorms. It wasn't that late but late enough for him to get suspended for roaming a round t night with his sleeping cousin in his arms. He surreptitiously carried her in her room. As he closed the door behind him she woke up.

"Odd?" she asked. "What are you doing."

"Sshh," he said. "Go back to sleep. I'm saying with you tonight." Too tired to argue she was lulled back to sleep. First he tucked her in and got into bed with her throwing the covers over both of them. Sh snuggled against him instantly and he smiled and pulled her closer to him. Odd layed there, listening to the sound of her shallow breathing and the soft thud of her heart, think how the both could have stopped if he hadn't gone to apoligize that night. He pushed those thoughts away. He to was exhausted but he refused to sleep, wanting to enjoy and savour this sweet moment. He glanced at the clock, 10:13. It was late but he didn't care. A few hours later he looked at the desk clock again, 1:55. Yep it was time to get some sleep.

* * *

Aelita woke up groggy and confused. The events of last night were a blur. She remembered the knife and that was it. A few rays of light was making its way throught the closed binds on the window. _Is this the heaven Ulrich and Yumi were talking about?_ She thought. _Look a lot like my bed room. Or...maybe I"m in hell? Seems nicer than they said it would be. _She sat up on the edge of her bed when two svelt arms snaked around her waist. She jumped and turned around to see Odd sitting up as well.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"A good morning to you too," he smirked before kissing her cheek. "I stayed the night with you. I want you to tell me what happened on the roof last night." The pink haired girl broke down and confessed why she tried to kill herself.

"I thought you were angry at me," she finished. _Dumbass how could you make her think you hated her! Ugh you jackass._ Odd mentally kicked himself. Odd pulled her into his lap and wrapped his hands around her waist. She buried her face into his warm neck and entangled her hands around his shoulders.

"I was never angry at you Princess," he said rubbing soft circles in her back. "I could never be angry at you."

"Who were angry at?"

"I was angry at Jeremy, for being to needy and confusing you," he told her. "I thought you were angry at me."

"No! Never!" she said. He smiled. Aelita then suddenly remembered something.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I have to get somethings,"

* * *

Aelita hurried to the factory Odd barely keeping up. She had to get t the factory before Jeremy did. Finally they exited the elevator into the super computer room and she rushed over to the chair. She picked up all four notes and stuffed them into her pocket, except Odd's.

"Here," she said handing it to him. "I want you to have this."

"What is it?" he asked taking the piece of paper from her hand.

"Just read, its not too challenging for you, is it?"

"Hey no need to so rude," he said. He sat on the large chair and Aelita took her usual seat...on his lap. He read the letter, then re-read it, then triple read it.

"Oh, Princess," he said before engulfing her in a hug.

"It's OK, I could never get angry with you," he told her. She nodded. The continued to sit there in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all the pplz who have shown me support. *hugs*. So here's the next chapter 8 **

Ulrich sighed contently. He had barely been up for two hours and today was gonna be a good day. When he got up there was no line to take a shower and there was nice, hot water. When he arrived at the cafeteria there were pancakes. Pancakes! he hadn't had some in a while. Rosa even gave him som extra whipped cream and fresh fruit. When Yumi came in he was pleased that she was wearing something tight, and low-cut and she had been super flirty with him. Plus he had even studied for his tests last night. Yep it was gonna be a good day.

"ULRICH!," screamed Jeremy. Ulrich's great day was disturbed when Jeremy decided to come barging into the cafeteria screaming his name.

"Hey this better be good," he said bitterly as he waited for ten minutes for Jeremy to catch his breath.

"Xana," he whispered. The brown haired boy frowned. And pulled his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Hey Einstein for someone as tech savvy as you its a freaking miracle you forgot about this," he said shoving the mobile device into his friend's face.

"Ulrich Xana is attacking no time for shitty jokes, speaking of which where's Odd?"

"I don't know," _Probably with your girlfriend._

We haven't seen Aelita either," Yumi answered for him before he could ask.

"We'll we have to find them," said Jeremy

Ulrich slapped his abnormally large forehead. Yumi spoke for him,"How about we call them? Just a suggestion, lets take a risk here, do something crazy." Jeremy frowned at her sarcasm. Yumi smiled at him while she dialed Odd's number.

Aelita felt something buzz from under her leg. She frowned and pulled Odd off of her.

"Aeren't you gonna answer that?" she asked him.

"Do I have to?" he complained.

"It could be a Xana attack,"

Odd grumbled as he pulled out his cellphone. "Of all the moments to launch an attack. Hello?"

"Hey Odd,"

"Oh whats up Yumi?"

"Xana's aticvated a tower and if we hurry up we can deactivate it before classes," Yumi informed him.

"Oh Aelita and I are at the factory and we-ooww," Odd said rubbing him arm. Aelita frowned at his slip.

"Ok we'll be thre in five-hey why are you guys at the factory?" she asked suspiciously. Odd struggled to make an excuse.

"Uh...see you in five," he siad before hanging up. He smiled at Aelita, her frown still in place.

"Sorry..." he apologised sheepishly.

* * *

Yumi snapped her phone shut.

"So did you find out where they are?" asked Ulrich.

"At the factory," Yumi told him.

"Who's at the factory," asked Jeremy.

"Odd and Aelita...ow, hey," Ulrich protested rubbing his sore arm. "What the hell was that for?" he whispered harshly.

"For being dumb and letting slip where they are," she said just as harsh.

"Why are they at the factory?" Jeremy asked in his suspicious tone.

"Waiting for us, lets go," said Yumi grabbing both boys' arms.

"Nice save," said Ulrich a they raced through the forest. When the got the computer room, the secret lovers were waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Aelita asked. "Odd and I were lonely."

"Oh it couldn't have been that bad," said Ulrich before winking at his pink haired friend.

"Uh guys, there's a tower," Jeremy reminded them. They all turned to him.

"Oh yea,"

"Right,"

Oop's,"

"Let's go,"

The heaed to wards the scanner room and Odd Yumi and Ulrich got into one.

"Ah the mountains," said Odd flexing his tail. "Hey where's Aelita?"

"Calm down Odd she right here," said Jeremy as Aelita's feet hit the purple rocks.

"Oh...teehee,"

"Okay here are you're vehicles," said Jeremy and the overbike overwing and overboard materialized infront of them.

"Mi' lady you're carriage awaits," said Odd in his most regal manner, bowing before Aelita while he helped her onto the overboard. Aelita rolled her eyes.

"What a gentlemen," she said before grabbing his waist. Odd beamed at her compliment.

"Well you know me,"

"Hey you two," called Yumi from the overwing, "would you stop flirting and hurry up we have classes in twenty minutes and a tower to deactivate."

The two grinned shly before Odd leaned forward, advancing the overboard. The Lyoko warriors travelled past purple mountains looking around for monsters and William.

"Would you look at them?" Ulrich said refering to the couple on the overboard.

"I know right? If their not careful Jeremy could find out," she said in a hushed tone.

"Guys," said a voice from the sky. Yumi and Ulrich froze. Had he heard them?

"There's some monsters up ahead," it continued. The two breathed a sigh of releif.

"Gotcha Jeremy," said Ulrich before revving up the overbike. The group landed in front of the tower, four crabs, two mantas plus William.

"Hey William!" Odd shouted from the sky. "Long time see!" William hopped on a manta and sped towards them.

"Thank you for flying Air Odd we hope you enjoyed your flight and we hope you travel with us again," Odd said. Aelita stared at him with a curious look. Odd punched the star on her bracelet and pushed her of the overboard before a pair of feathery wings erected from her back. Odd spun the overboard around, being chased by William. Aelita flew off helping Yumi and Ulrich defeat the monsters. She shot an energy feild at the last crab.

"Good job guys, go on Aelita do your thing," said Jeremy's voice in the pale blue was about to when a dark mist came out of no where. A shiny line danced through the air and in a second Yumi and Ulrich were devirtualized leaving Aelita all alone. William gave out a raspy laugh and came towards her. Aelita tried to fly away but the manta he had mounted earlier before shot her down. She desperately tried to hit him with her energy fields but he easily dodged them. She felt her foot on the edge of the replica. William gave another throaty evil laugh raising his sword above his head. Aelita waited for the blow but a purple blur shot out of the sky and crashed towards him. Aelita watched in horror as Odd and William tumbled over each other and over the edge of the sector. Aelita raced to where they had fallen. She saw William falling but where was Odd?.

"Odd," she choked out. In the distance she heard Jeremy's voice urging her to get to the tower but she ignored him. Odd was virtualized forever. It took Jeremy a year to materialized her. A year without Odd, that seemed impossible.

"Wow that bastard clings onto you more than Jeremy," said a voice behind her. She turned around, could it be? It was. Aelita ran into him so hard he actually lost some life points.

"Good to see you to Aelita," said Odd pulling his girlfreind off him gasping for breath.

"I thougt you were in the digital void I thought-" she couldn't say any more she just clung onto him. Odd looked into her eyes and smile.

"I couldn't die so easily and leave you alone," he said softly. Then a black figure sped towards them looking very pissed. Odd groaned.

"Really does this son of a bitch ever quit?" Odd yelled. He turned to Aelita gave her another hug and pushed her into the direction of the tower before storming off to William. A few seconds later Odd woke up in a scanner and was greeted by Ulrich and Yumi. A few seconds after that the red smoke around the tower turned white and Aelita woke up in a scanner greeted by her friends. Above them listening to everything since they got into the lab was Jeremy, replaying what he heard over and over again in his mind.

_ "I thougt you were in the digital void I thought-"_

_"I couldn't die so easily and leave you alone,_

With every word Jeremy felt his anger rise. He gripped the keyboard as he analyized what he just heard. _Friends don't say things like that to other friends. Well just not...that romantic. And Odd is never romantic. That must mean...NO! Aelita would never do that to me. Odd was just being his average flirty self. I hope..._

Along with anger and worry Jeremy felt his jealousy rise too. Aelita was his. Who the hell is Odd to try and steal his girl. Jeremy shook his head. Odd was his friend, his least favorite friend but still his friend and he would never do anything to him like that right? Jeremy heard the elevator door open and laughter poured out from his four friends.

"Ok, I'm outta here I have classes," said Yumi. Odd nudged Ulrich in the ribs and tilted hs head towards Yumi.

"Uh, wait up I'll walk with you," called out Ulrich. Yumi smiled. Ulrich turned back to the rest of the group who beamed and gave him thumbs up.

"I should go too," said Aelita faking a yawn.

"I'll go with you" said Odd unable to contain his excitement. Alone time with Aelita. Jeremy got up from his chair.

"I'll walk with you guys," he said suddenly. The couple turned to look at him.

"I thought you had to work on getting William back," said Aelita suddenly angry. Jeremy spent most of his time working on William, constantly ignoring her and the one time she wants him to work on it, he chooses not too.

"Yea but I need a break and it's history first period, you know how much I love history," said Jeremy quickly covering up for his real reason. The two reluctantly agreed to let him walk with them. Like they had a choice, they couldn't say 'No we don't want you there because we're a couple and you'd be nothing but a third wheel."

On the way to class Jeremy watched them. They were close to each other, their bodies were always touching, they would glance at each other every once in a while and he could have sworn they blushed when their eyes met. But Jeremy was just being delusional right? They wouldn't do that to him. But the other side of him, the logical, realistic side told him it was a possibilty. But Jeremy would prove that side wrong.

"Hey Aelita," said Jeremy as they took their seats.

"Yea," she answered.

"Would you come to room tonight after dinner?"

"Uh-I don't know if I-"

"Please?"he begged. "It will only take a while.

"Fine," she said. Jeremy smiled at tried to kiss her cheek but she moved away and gave him a look before opening her notebook. Jeremy gave a defeated sigh but no matter tonight everything would go his way.

**DUN DUN DDDDUUUUNNNN! Trust me you don't want to miss the next chapter. Something bad is gonna happen.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a good chapter I PROMISE YOU! **

Jeremy stood back and admired his handy work**. **_Perfect_. There was a quick knock on his door. Jeremy rechecked everything so that it was perfect and opened the door. Aelita stepped inside and her mouth dropped. Jeremy had transformed his entire room just for her? His desk was vacant of his computer and was placed in the center of his room, next to his bed. On it were two plates brimming with something delicious and she was happy she decided to skip dinner and come straight here. Also occupying the table was small-lit candle that gave the room an intimate red glow.

"Jeremy...it's so..." Aelita was unable to describe the feeling she was experiencing.

"Amazing?" he said for her. Aelita mutely nodded before taking a seat on the bed.

Two hours later Aelita was having the time of her life. The food was delicious, the setting romantic and Jeremy was...unlike himself. He seemed more interesting and fun to be around. He even tried to crack some jokes, which were shit, but had made her laugh. This was so unlike him, he had shed his over worked self and brought out a side she never knew existed. She started to feel a little guilty. When she was with Odd her mind was vacant of any thought of Jeremy but now Jeremy was fun and sweet and caring. Like Odd but smarter. She felt torn between the two. Odd was an amazing person but he was actually a dumbass. He could be smart at sometimes but he needed more than a little push in the right direction. And Jeremy could be a neglecting bastard most of times but now all of his focus was on her and she loved it. Jeremy suddenly placed his hand on top of hers. She turned to look at him. His eyes looked so soft and caring. She hadn't seen them like that in a while. _Odd's are always like that thought_, _DAMN IT!_ She was confused. She didn't give a damn about Jeremy until now and old feelings were surfacing. How could she choose? Before she knew how it happened Jeremy's mouth had captured hers in a sweet kiss. It was soft and tender but gradually worked its way into passionate. Aelita waited for the spark, for the fiery feeling in her veins whenever she just looked at Odd but it never came. She waited and waited but realized no matter how sweet Jeremy could be, he could never make her completely happy. The pink haired girl suddenly felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to be with Jeremy she...she didn't love him anymore, she loved someone else.

"Odd," she murmured. Jeremy froze. _Did she just say?_ He pulled away from Aelita. Although thankful he stopped Aelita was curious to know why Jeremy ended it.

"Jeremy?"

"You-you said his name," he said wiping his mouth, looking disgusted. Aelita panicked. _Oh shit did he hear that?_

"What are you talking about?" she asked playing dumb.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, you just said Odd,"

"Uh-"

"Is that it? Is he all you think about when we're together? Is he the reason why you've been spending all that time with him and away from me?" he demanded rising to his feet. He walked to the other end of the room and started pacing. The conversation was starting to tread in dangerous waters.

"Jeremy listen to me-" she pleaded.

"No!" he shouted turning to face her. "I don't want anything to do with you! You like Odd, I see the way you look at him!"

"You're wrong! I don't like Odd" she yelled just as loud to match his voice. Jeremy crossed the room in a heartbeat so fast and got right into Aelita's face. She backed up until she hit the smooth cool surface of the wall.

"Don't. Lie. To me," he hissed lowly.

"I'm not lying," she said shutting her eyes. She was gonna regret this. "I don't like him."

"Yes you do," he accused pointing a skinny finger at her.

"No I don't like him," she told him opening her eyes. She put on a large, devilish grin. "I love him." Those three words changed Jeremy's life forever. First, even after all their shouting, he never in his short thirteen years heard anything louder than the sound of his breaking heart. He never felt as many waves of pain drown his body. And he never, _ever_ felt so angry. Not hurt, not sadness but anger. Aelita gasped when she saw his eyes. His pupils were so dilated in anger they nearly reached the comers of his eyes. The devastated young boy went ballistic. Jeremy let out a cry of pain as he swung his lamp, books, his pillow, hell he even swung his laptop. He just needed to get rid of all the rage.

"You lied to me! You cheated how could you?" he demanded. By now Jeremy was in a frenzy. He picked up his laptop and tossed it at the wall making a hole. The boy from the adjoining room peered through the hole once and then ran out the room to get Jim.

"I'm sorry Jeremy," she said quietly. One swift kick later Jeremy was on the ground writhing in pain clutching his balls. Aelita made her escape silently thanking Yumi for teaching her that trick.

"Belpois!" screamed Jim as he stormed into the room. "What the hell is going on here? You've destroyed half your room and look at what you've done to yourself!"

Jeremy lay there still in agony, still heart broken, still angry. He had tuned out Jim's words and the only words her could think of were, _Why? How?_ A few of the other boys from surrounding room came to see what was going on. They were whispering in hushed tones.

"Belpois?" tried Jim when he noticed Jeremy hadn't moved. _Why? How?_

"Jeremy?" he said softer bending down. Jeremy face was hot with embarrassment and anger, and his tears. In front of half of the boys in the eight grade and Jim, Jeremy wept and wailed. Ulrich stood there in the background watching his friend break down right before his eyes.

_Oh, God he knows._

Ulrich slipped away from the crowd and raced upstairs to Aelita's room. She wasn't there. _Shit. _In just shorts, a thin shirt and no shoes Ulrich ran outside desperate to find Aelita.

**So poor Jeremy knows the truth. I feel bad for the guy even though he's my least favorite. So go ahead and review, you know you want to**


	10. Chapter 10

**I felt during the series the person with the least interaction with Aelita was Ulrich so I had him go to her. Thanks to EccentricSuperchick for helping me out and thanks to the ppl who reviewed.**

After trying in vain to find Odd and not getting him to answer his phone Ulrich raced out into the woods. It was freezing but right now he didn't care, right now another friend needed him. He stopped after a while realizing he didn't know where to go. If I were Aelita where would I hide? Lyoko? Nah. She wouldn't bother Yumi at this time of night. Might as well check the Hermitage. Ulrich broke out into a jog headed towards the ancient house. Still creepy as always. Ulrich never liked the Hermitage. He tiptoed upstairs and saw Aelita crumpled into a ball onto the floor. Ulrich took a deep breath. He wasn't really a good person to go to if you need a shoulder to dry on.

"Hey Princess," he said as he bent down beside her. Aelita took one look at him then resumed her fetal position. Ulrich sighed at helped her get up.

"C'mon you'd feel better talking about it,"

Aelita and Ulrich slumped onto an old sagging bed, which was in presumably her room.

"Ulrich am...am I a bad person?" she asked.

"No Aelita you're a good person," said Ulrich. "You save the world everyday against XANA and-"

"No not like that," she interrupted rolling her eyes. "I mean about breaking Jeremy's heart."

"Oh," Ulrich blushed a little at his stupidity. He put an arm around her shoulder. "Aelita when you love someone you can't help it. You couldn't force yourself to love Jeremy when clearly you didn't and as bad as a feel for Jeremy I feel worse for you." Aelita sniffed and nodded.

"I know but you should have seen him-"

"Yeah, I did," he said bitterly. "But if he truly loves you then he'd let you move on, because it truly makes you happy."

"You think he'd do that?" she asked.

"No," he said truthfully "but he needs to let this thing go and move on."

"How do you know?" she asked. Ulrich inwardly groaned. Too deep into this shit to pull out. Ulrich could tell her, what someone would do for love. The sacrifices one could make for the happiness of one you love. Even if you aren't the happy one.

"Well uh- you know how I...you-you know" he took a shaky breath.

"Uh no I don't believe I do," she said momentarily grinning. He released his shaky breath,

"I- love Yumi," he blurted out. Aelita stared at him.

"Well every one knows that," she said.

"Wait what? You know what another time lemme get to point," he said impatiently. "Well I'd do anything for her. I'll even just be friends if it makes her happy, even of it kills me."

"You would?"

"Yes, because I love her and if Jeremy loves you he'll let you go,"

"You sure?"

"Erm...no actually but it's a good guess,"

Aelia shrugged it was worth a try. She turned to give him a hug.

"Thanks Ulrich," she said. He smiled as he watched her leave the house. He sprawled out on the creaky bed. Maybe I'm not so bad at this comforting stuff.

Meanwhile

"Hey Aelita did you hear what-shit," Odd had tried to find Aelita after hearing what happened to Jeremy. He left his phone in his room and didn't want to go back for it because he knew if Jeremy saw him he'd be dead. So Odd went the completely opposite direction to find Aelita. Why do I have to sleep through everything? Odd reached her room and opened the door. He'd expected to see his pink haired girlfriend but was surprised to see a pissed off looking blonde boy sitting calmly on her bed.

"Shit," he repeated. Odd backed up but accidentally backed up on the door closing it shut. Fan-freaking-tastic. Jeremy slowly made his way over to Odd.

"Hey buddy," said Odd. "Haven't seen you in a while...hehe." Jeremy picked up the clock and threw it at Odd, who ducked just in time. His hair, however, now had a big gaping hole in it.

"Wow that's some arm you should try out for baseball," he said nervously. Jeremy picked up the desk lamp and swung it. Odd dropped to the floor as it collided with his skull. Odd looked up at Jeremy with the last bit of strength he had left.

"Yea," he said weakly, "you should definitely try out for baseball." And then he fainted. Jeremy stood over Odd with malice in his eyes. I could beat the shit out of him right now; injure him till the brink of death. Aelita would come to me and I would comfort her. Then she'd realize her mistake and we'd be back together again...forever. No Odd to stand in the way. Jeremy smiled as the twisted thoughts went through his mind. Then he looked at Odd again. He had a large gash in his head and blood was trickling down his face. Jeremy's smile faded and he stared at the bloody desk lamp still in his hand. Oh no what have I become. He felt the world spinning before him. He tried to grab them but fell forward. Mon Dieu I injured my friend. Jeremy sat up and looked at Odd again. Jeremy tossed him over his shoulders. Thank God for adrenaline. Jeremy felt an unknown sense of power replace his rage as he carried Odd furtively out of the dorm room and to the secret passage way in the school. He dragged Odd's body threw the sewers to the computer room. He laid him down. Oh shit, please don't be dead, please don't die. Jeremy slapped Odd a couple times. Odd groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Thank God, Odd say something," Jeremy yelled into Odd's face.

"Ugh...something...tehe," Odd said weakly. Jeremy laughed although it was a crappy joke. Odd joined, their laughter filling the room.

**Yep they're friends again, sorta. So last update until next year. I'm going away for Christmas and you probably won't hear from me for three weeks but the story will continue so don't worry**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess who managed to steal 30 minutes of internet =) I'm sorry it's unedited and in a weird format. Did it from my iPod. It's kind of shitty,just wanted to put something out there. Next one will be better I promise. I also apoligise for that last chapter. I litterally typed it in ten minutes. **

Aelita cursed as she came out of her empty dorm room forthe fifth time that night. She was now getting worried. She and Ulrich had been searching for Odd and Jeremy for over and hour. It was tough with teachers on patrol walking around since it was way past curfew. The pair tried Ulrich and Odd's dorm room again.  
"Damn it he's still not here," said Aelita before collapsing on Odd's bed. Ulrich sat on the bed next to her.  
"We'll find one of them eventually," said Ulrich. Eventually. Such comforting words. Aelita pulled out her phone and called Odd's number again knowing it was helpless. She felt something buzz under her head. She reached under the pillow and pulled out Odd's phone.  
"His phone," said Aekita turning it over in her hands. Ulrich sighed.  
"Great he left his phone," said Ulrich. After a few seconds of silence Ulrich started to rock back and forth on his heels. Aelita looked at him.  
"What are you thinking?" she asked. He raised a triangular eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"You're rocking on your heels,"  
"So?"  
"It means you want to say something but you're afraid to say it,' she stated in a matter of fact tone crossing her arms and legs and putting a smirk on her face. Ulrich smiled at her. _She knows me' too well._  
"Ok but considering the current train wreck we're in you can't get mad at me." His pink haired friend nodded her head. The brown haired boy started rocking on his heels again.  
"So...how about we call Jeremy?" he suggested. Aelita's smirk turned into a frown.  
"Are you crazy? Ulrich you saw him he was freaking insane! I'm sure if he saw me' again he'd do something stupid. And I'm...I'm scared." Ulrich sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'll call him, don't worry," he told her. Poor Aelita. All she wanted was to experience love on Earth and she got helluva lot more than what she wanted. Two boys in love with her and she has to choose. That's tough, she didn't deserve all that.  
"Thank you Ulrich," she said. He pulled out his phone and called Jeremy's number.

* * *

Jeremy grunted as he put Odd in the chair in the computer room.  
"Wow Odd for someone who's svelte you weigh a lot," said Jeremy panting a little. Odd gave a weak laugh.  
"Ok stay here until I come back," Jeremy ordered heading to the elevator.  
"Don't worry I wasn't planning to leave anyway," said Odd. The purple-clad boy rubbed his head and frowned at the gaping hole in his spiky blonde hair. He groaned and his eyes fluttered. Nap time. A few minutes later Odd's attempt to sleep was interrupted by Jeremy's phone. He left it on the keyboard. Odd picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Jeremy?"  
"Ulrich?"  
"Odd?." Aelita jumped up.  
"Odd?" she yelled.  
"Aelita?" he asked.  
"Ok let's all shut up for a second," said Ulrich a little impatient. "Here," he told Aelita tossing the phone to her. She grabbed it eagerly.  
"Odd?" she asked.  
"Hey beautiful," he told her.  
"Where are you?"  
"The factory,"  
"Who brought you there?"  
"Jeremy did, he knocked me' out and then carried me to the factory then he-" Aelita hung up the phone.  
"That son of a bitch," she cursed. Ulrich looked at her.  
"What happened?"  
"Jeremy took Odd hostage and brought him to the factory,"  
She grabbed Ulrich's hand and dragged him out the room to wards the factory. Odd stared at the phone in his hands, fear etched onto his face.  
"Probably should of told her we made up," he said out loud. _Oh, she's gonna beat the shit out of him._  
Jeremy raced through thr woods. He had to get Odd a first aid kit. He looked around and surreptitiously crept through the woods. He heard some rustling behind him. He turned around and saw a flash of pink and brown before he was knocked down to the ground. He looked around, groping around for his glasses. He found them and hastily placed them on his face and frowned at his attackers.  
"Ulrich,Aelita?" he asked scratching his head in confusement. Aelita pounced on him grabbing the neck of his turtle neck tightly.  
"Where's Odd?" she hissed.  
"H-h-he's a-at th-the factory," said Jeremy. He was suddennly scared now. He'd never seen Aelta so livid in his life. He felt the already death-grip on his neck tighted. She leaned down to his ear and whispered,  
"What did you do to him?"  
"Nothing I took hm to the factory to recover," he choked out. Jeremy was losing conciousness. The world was becoming darker and Aelta's voice was drifting further away. Then everything went black. Aelita released him and turned to Ulrich who was scared shitless.  
"C'mon we're going to the factory," she ordered. Ulrich was more than happy to oblige as he followed the angry girl to the factory.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's a late update but as you may know .I got a bad school report and my computer was taken out of my room. It's hard waking up in the middle of the night to type this. So if it seems rushed and not as emotional as I wanted it to be I'm sorry. Last chapter of the story.**

Jeremy shifted from one foot to the other trying his best to avoid Aelita's eyes. Odd was unconscious trying to be revived by Ulrich so he had no one to save him.

"Well," said Aelita impatiently. "I'm waiting." Jeremy took a deep breath mentally kicking himself for not thinking about his apology on the way here. But after Aelita nearly choked him to death he was kind of being to hard on himself.

"I'm sorry," he started. Aelita scoffed.

"You're going to have to do better than that,"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry for almost killing Odd,". Jeremy shook his head. That sounded pathetic. But what could he do? What should he do? He knew damn well that any chance of getting her a disappeared along with her love for him. Jeremy sighed. He knew he had lost. He just had to do it gracefully.

"And..."

Jeremy got on his knees and crawled towards Aelita. He grabbed her hand before she could back away from him. Alright maybe not as gracefully as he wanted it to be but he still had an apology for her.

"Aelita please try to understand. I was IN LOVE with you. You were everything to me. I would get happy just thinking of you. You have no idea what you do to me," Jeremy blurted out. A feeling of chagrin washed over him. He was telling a little too much but his mouth seemed to move with a mind of its own and he was being desperate but it was too late to stop. "You gave me purpose. You made me do something and because of you...I met the best friends of my life." Aelita's hard angry eyes softened a little. She bent down next to him and slowly and gently cupped his damp face in her hands.

"I know Jeremy and I used to love you as you love me but you waited to long. I was growing feelings for Odd..." she paused to look at her unconscious boyfriend who was still trying to be revived by Ulrich. "But when you asked me out I...I couldn't hurt you," she told him. She started to feel tears stroll down her face. "But we-we started to drift apart-" she choked out. She felt her throat closing up and a scorching feeling in her eyes. "And I-I started dating Odd."

Jeremy gasped as he felt a fimiliar yet unwelcome feeling engulf his heart. Every time he heard or thought of it his heart got smaller. It was so painfull Aelita could have sworn she felt her own heart ache a little.

"But why?" Jeremy cried silently as he struggled to force out the words. "Why did you hurt me? "Aelita bit her lip and choked down her sobs. She opened her mouth but closed it shut, unable to answer his unbearable question.

"I...I loved you...I...gave you everything I ...had," he continued. His throat was hoarse and throbbing and the pain got worse as he drew in and exhaled each shaky breath.

"I know,"

From the corner Ulrich stood silently observing the scene in front of him. He could have turned his head but the atmosphere in the room was thick with sadness and remorse as a single tear rolled out of his eye. He shaked his head. He feels for Jeremy, he really does. He felt the same way when a certain someone decided to rip his heart out and take a shit on it *cough cough Yumi*.

"But you obviously love someone else...and I can't change that," Jeremie said quietly. The words teasted bitter and revolting on his tounge. Aelita's green eyes sparkled a bit. She got down to Jeremie's height and hugged him. She was crying, for him, Jeremy had just let her go and she knew it would be painfull for him to endure. Jeremy sobbed into her shoulder too, drenching her back with his tears.

A long skinny arm, wrapped its arm around them. Odd looked down on them a little woozy and disoriented but alright. Jeremy pulled away and looked up at Odd.

"Odd..." he began.

"Save it," the other blonde interrupted. "I heard everything,". Jeremy got up to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Yep," Odd placed an arm of Jeremy's shoulders, catious of his words.

"Jeremy I'm sorry this had to happen to you, you're a good guy," Odd said. "But we can't help it. I love her and...she loves me." Jeremy winced at his last sentence. He'd have to get used to that. Ulrich, seeing this was not a moment for him to stick around and see, silently left the factory for the trio to work out their problems.

"I know you two love each other, and I'm sorry I got in the way,"

"No. Jeremy you didn't get in the way, you couldn't help it either," Odd told him feircly. This was the most serious Aelita and Jeremy had seen Odd. Odd was a lot more graceful of his words and hey way he acted them out, unlike another guy in the room.

"I kinda figured it out eventually. They don't call me Einstein for nothing,". Jeremy's poor attempt at a joke actually cracked smiles. Odd pulled Jeremy into a hug. Aelita got up and wrapped her arms around them as well. They held each other, comforted each other. Jeremy pulled away and wiped his damp eyes after removing his glasses. It was going to be a long road of recovery but he'd do it for his friends.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Odd grinned as Aelita kissed his cheek good morning before greeting everyone else. For anyone outside their circle it would be nothing but their friends knew better.

"Aaawww," teased Yumi and Ulrich. The couple walked to the cafeteria briskly while the other two teased and tormented them.

"Odd and Aelita sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sung Yumi as she danced around the couple.

"Ssshh," hissed Odd as more and more students turned up in the courtyard. "Not so freakin' loud damn it!"

"First comes love, then comes marrige, then comes Odd with the baby carriage," Ulrich joined in.

"Really Ulrich? How old are you?" asked Aelita. Ulrich grinned at her. "You guys are so damn cute,"

"You guys are so immature," scoffed a voice behing them. Everyone else turned to face Jeremy. He peered at them from over his spectacles like a strict librarian staring down a bunch of noisy kids. Yumi and Ulrich, upset and angry someone ruined their fun left the group in a huff. Aelita and Odd smiled at him.

"Thanks Einstein we really needed that," said Odd gratefully. Jeremy returned the smile as they continued walking to lunch. As he rambled on about destroying XANA and savng Franz Hopper, William and the world Odd noticed his behavoir. Not once did he glare at their closeness, secretly entertwined hands or stolen glances. It seems he didn't care anymore that they were dating. Had he let her go?

"Well we'll launch the program tonight after dinner," Jeremy said. He smiled and left them. Odd, who was a little confused turned to his girlfriend who's facial expression matched his.

"You don't think...?"he asked as he watched Jeremy laugh at some joke Yumi cracked. It was the first time he had smiled in perhaps a month.

"Yeah...I think so," Odd turned to his girlfriend and gave her a big hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. She giggled as he released eearning them many stares from passing kids. They were some pretty close cousins.

"What?" Odd asked. "Just because you don't get along with your cousin doesn't mean I can't." The kids narrowed their eyes at Odd's snide remark. They glared as they kept walking.

"Jeremy has finally moved on," Aelita said. She looked through through the cafeteria window to see Jeremy. He smiled at them and motioned for them to join everyone else. Yeah, he did let her go.

**Was the ending bad? If it was I'm sorry. Midterms are coming up and I am bombarded. I managed to fit this in on my sick day. Thnx to all the people who read this and stuck y this I never expected it to be so popular so thank you!**


End file.
